


Detective/Paramedic Charlotte Hudson

by OliviaLourde



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Here I am, finally getting up the balls to post fanfic I thought I would never share with the world. I have a common theme of creating bad ass female characters... This is no different.





	Detective/Paramedic Charlotte Hudson

** Detective Charlotte Hudson **

 

-Has ties to Chicago; grew up with her cousin(Officer Sean Roman) while her father was in jail as a kid

-Went back to NYC for high school

-First appears as a loaner from NYPD to Vice

-Appears alone, shadows Wiseguy to and from Molly’s

-Discovers what he is, and backs up Halstead on busting him

-Jay couldn’t blow his cover, so she entered the bar with a pipe and broke Wiseguy’s knees with it

-A real head breaker, and a throwback to the cops from the good old days, is one of what they call “knockaround guys”

-Olinsky takes a real liking to her, a liking strong enough that he winds up sleeping with her

-Their professional relationship becomes strained, and she begins shying away from Intelligence

-Honest, hard working, and fair- she was a top cop in NYC, and had experience in almost every department

-Being around her is a very visceral experience, she is very intense

-Hard to trust because she spends so much of her life undercover, and becomes very immersed in the world; i.e., is always “in character”, and has a hard time assimilating back to normal life after an undercover assignment

-Some speculation that she is a dirty cop at times because she plays the part so well, but continuously proves to be loyal and honest  
-A woman who loves honestly and openly, very passionate with everyone she gets involved with  
-First relationship in CHI is a fling with Eric Whaley, Kelly Severide’s ex-fiancée’s brother

-Catches the attention of a newly single Jeff Clarke of Squad 3, Firehouse 51

-They begin dating, though it is stalled by her undercover assignment  
-Begins blowing off her assignment to see him, she is followed by a criminal she is tracking

-Her UC cover is blown, the operation goes south quickly, and she is badly injured

-51 answers the call, and Clarke himself pulls her out of a nearly crushed car

                -He is devastated at the sight of her, and spends days at her bedside

-After a stay at Chicago Med, she is shipped back to NYC to fully recuperate and have another surgery

-Recovers three months ahead of time, decides to stay in NYC for time being, though she and Clarke stay in touch

-Back undercover, she infiltrates a prostitution ring in NYC and brings it down

-Comes into contact with her rapist from childhood, and is forced to seduce him

-Brings down the entire operation singlehandedly, and a bounty is put on her head for $800K

-She is again shipped back to Chicago (this time by her own choosing), where she attempts to rekindle a romance with Clarke

-She begins to feel lost and out of control, sleeps with Jay Halstead

-Becomes involved with a recently divorced Chris Herrmann

-Their relationship progresses nicely until her biological mother is found and she is completely derailed

-Becomes best friends with Peter Mills; they sleep together a few times, but their friendship prevails

-She and Herrmann have a strange back and forth relationship for a while

-Kelly Severide becomes smitten with her in secret, watches her from afar

-Leaves PD to join CFD EMS permanently, becomes third paramedic on shift

-Severide takes it as an opportunity to get close to her, but she ices him out for a while, which only makes him try harder

-She has a very awkward relationship with Antonio Dawson until his wife leaves him and she and Severide break up

 

**Relationship with Eric Whaley**  
                Eric Whaley wanted to help his sister, and Kelly Severide enlisted Charlotte to track her down. After Eric goes with Kelly to talk to Hudson about his sister’s movements over the years, he vents his worry about Renee to Hudson. Afterward, he asks for her number. They meet for coffee to talk more about missing siblings and family members, as Hudson’s siblings are MIA. They hit it off and go home together. It begins as a one nighter, but Eric “runs into her” again after hearing that she will be in the area for a while. Though it ends fairly quickly, it is intense and passionate, and most of Hudson’s early music is about Eric. He was someone positive in her life.

 

** Relationship with Jeff Clarke **

                Charlotte and Clarke meet at Molly’s, and he is instantly sucked into her gravitational pull. He finds her exciting, kind, and a welcome distraction from his failed marriage. They consummate their relationship by sneaking into the Squad truck and having sex in it. She appeals to his spontaneous, dangerous side, and it’s clear that they are trouble together. She takes him as her date to a few of her band’s shows, and he loves her band, of which she is the lead singer and guitarist. They begin to discuss moving in together, as it seems her undercover mission has been postponed indefinitely. Suddenly, she disappears, and Clarke goes out of his mind looking for her. He is lovesick and terrified when she finally sends him a coded message, meaning she is deep undercover, and hopes to be out soon. She sneaks off of her assignment to spend a few nights with him. She is followed, and she gets made. Once her cover is blown, plans are made to have her murdered by the group she is infiltrating.

                Unbeknownst to her, Charlotte’s cover is blown, and the brakes are cut on the car she is driving. A BAD accident ensues, and 51 respond to the scene. Jeff recognizes the plates as the car she had been driving when she was sneaking off to see him on the sly, and realizes what has happened. He himself pulls her nearly dead body from the car, which has been completely totaled. Clarke is devastated. He remains at her bedside constantly until she regains consciousness, and even stops another attempt on her life while she is in a coma.

                When she comes out of it, they plan to take a long vacation together, but it is discovered that she needs surgery to repair a hole in her heart. She heads to New York for the surgery, and it is successful, but she is put on medical leave until a doctor clears her, which is not for six months(though she makes a full recovery in three), after which she heads right back undercover in NYC. Though Jeff remains in touch with her, the guilt he feels over the hand he feels he played in her accident nearly consumes him. He moves forward with his life, and when she does return to Chicago, he chooses not to resume his relationship with her out of the guilt he feels. He still maintains that he is in love with Charlotte even after years of being apart, but that they are wrong for each other. When her mother dies, he sends her flowers and offers to have dinner with her, so she has someone familiar around.

                When Clarke walks in on Severide and Charlotte having a conversation in the equipment room, he sees the potential for them, and he sees the hope in Severide’s eyes. Clarke tells her what he has seen, and tells her that Severide will be good for her. Charlotte tries to get Severide’s attention, but he is avoiding her.

 

** Relationship with Chris Herrmann **

                Charlotte and Herrmann meet when Dawson introduces her as the woman who saved Molly’s by breaking Wiseguy’s knees with a pipe. He tells her that her drinks at Molly’s are free forever, and she responds by looking him up and down and asking Dawson if he is married.

                A few years later, Herrmann is newly divorced, and in a bad place emotionally. Charlotte is about to begin spinning out of control, and somehow manages to take Herrmann with her. Their relationship blossoms into something beautiful, but the weight of Charlotte’s mother dying strains their relationship. Charlotte, who is very emotionally independent as well as very emotionally damaged, is not able to open up about her feelings. When her mother dies, she asks Herrmann to come with her to New York for the painful experience she is about to have. While he feels closer to her when they return, she feels herself becoming more and more isolated.

Finally, it culminates in her breaking up with him after snapping at him. They manage to patch things up a week later, but it plummets their relationship into a world of ambiguity. Charlotte promises Herrmann that a part of her heart will always belong to him, and begs him to make the same promise, no matter what happens between them. Herrmann makes the same promise, though he is not 100% sure of how he feels anymore.

                Their relationship becomes a back and forth, on-again, off-again affair when Herrmann attempts to patch things up with his ex-wife, but feels caught between the two. His indecision leads to their relationship becoming tumultuous and intense, and mostly painful. Herrmann brings out Charlotte’s nasty tongue, and while they cannot help how they feel, they ultimately decide that they need to stay away from each other outside of work. After a time, they are able to work together, and Herrmann decides to stay with his ex-wife. Charlotte uses it as an excuse to try to mend fences with Jeff Clarke, but he maintains that they cannot be together.

                When Herrmann is stabbed by Freddie, Hudson is the first person to notice him missing and go looking for him. She discovers him and manages to get his heart beating again, and then everyone notices her face has darkened, and she has gone cold. It is the only way Hudson knows how to deal with the ones she loves getting hurt- hunting the person who has hurt them. Within minutes, she has activated Intelligence and is already trying to locate Freddie. Her feelings for Herrmann, which have never been resolved, resurface, and while she uses them to find Freddie, she tells Chris she will remain at a distance for a while. Cindy, who has no resentment towards her, is very supportive of her, and understanding, and tells her that Chris is still in love with her. Hudson decides in that moment to keep a distance. She brings Freddie in herself.

 

** Relationship with Kelly Severide **

                Severide becomes smitten with Charlotte after she becomes a full time employee at 51. He watches the entire drama with Herrmann play out, and seeing her pain touches something deep within him. He begins to try to win her over, but she rebuffs him as she tries to reconnect with Jeff Clarke. When Clarke rebuffs her, she distances herself from everyone in general, realizing she needs to figure out who she is all over again(years undercover has given her identity issues) before she can attempt to connect to another human being.

                Severide decides, since his feelings are not going anywhere, that the best he can do is be there for her, and they become the closest of friends. After a night of heavy drinking, she realizes that they are in love, and she is uncomfortable with it. While she doesn’t want to stay away from him, his past as a womanizer gives her anxiety about their relationship. She is also anxious about dating someone in-house after her involvement with Herrmann went so badly. However, her character, and the person she has become since leaving PD, give her the strength she needs to stand up and deal with her reservations. She slowly begins dropping subtle hints to Severide, and when he does not respond, she fears that it may be too late.

                Out of the blue, Severide catches her alone in the equipment room, and asks her if she thinks they have a chance at having a relationship. Before she can answer, Jeff Clarke shows up to talk to her. Severide assumes that they have reconnected, and backs off, avoiding her completely for a while. While the conversation with Clarke turns out to be nothing of any consequence, Severide thinks that they have no chance, and becomes quieter and more withdrawn at work, and at home.

                Finally, Charlotte breaks the silence by asking him what he had been trying to ask her that day, and forces him to ask her again. She smiles and tells him she thinks that they do have a chance. He smiles and asks her if she wants to go out the following night. She says yes. They take their relationship slow, not consummating for several months, and keeping their relationship out of the firehouse. She even lies to Dawson about whom she is dating to protect their relationship, because even though she has put aside her fears, she still has insecurity about him being a womanizer and taking the relationship seriously.

                Things go well for a while, and Severide asks her to move in with him. She agrees. She then hesitates to move in together when she realizes that she has to tell Dawson that she is moving out so she can move in with Severide. She considers not telling Dawson anything at all, and when she is hesitant with Severide to look at apartments, he accuses her of not having both feet in and not being serious about him. She watches him as he is upset, not comprehending that he truly cares for her. When he asks if she was ever serious about him, she begins to cry and says yes. He asks her to trust him and trust their relationship.

                Charlotte finally gains the courage to tell Dawson, who is shocked, but not angry at Charlotte and Severide keeping their relationship a secret. She understands why they did it, and is shocked at how serious Severide is about Charlotte. She tells Charlotte that it’s a good thing, because Severide doesn’t get serious about just anyone. Though Severide and Charlotte are still in a fight, Severide is shocked when Dawson hands him listings for apartments for him and Charlotte. He realizes that Charlotte has finally told her best friend about them, and he proceeds to patch things up with her, buying her flowers and having them arrive at the house while on shift. Surprisingly, instead of concealing the sender’s identity, Charlotte tells everyone they are from Severide and thanks him in front of everyone, kissing him and admitting to their relationship.

                Within a week of moving in together, Charlotte moves her stuff out suddenly, in the middle of the night, asking a few of the guys from 51 to grab the rest of her stuff a couple of days later. No one asks her any questions, but when Severide is asked, he clams up immediately. No one asks any questions ever again, and Severide and Hudson don’t speak at all for a very long time. However, most of 51 speculates about what happened, and there are a few theories: Hudson wanted kids, he didn’t. For a long time, the exact events are not discussed, but through Charlotte’s music, it is discovered that Charlotte discovered that he had cheated on her with April, and they had broken up. Another theory is that Severide left the toilet seat up, and Charlotte is too anal retentive to cope with it. A third theory, circulated by Otis, was jealousy issues between both of them, as they are both very good looking and very smooth with the opposite gender. Eventually, it comes out that Severide actually cheated on her with April Sexton, and Charlotte left, heartbroken. Charlotte began splitting her time between her lake house up north, and an apartment in a building that passed to her from her mother.

****

** Relationship with Mouse **

                When Greg Gurwitch is hired to finally replace Sheldon Jin, Charlotte is on extended leave from the department, dealing with various issues and gaining more paramedic experience in Chicago. When she returns following Lindsey’s downward spiral, Mouse instantly catches her eye, and vice versa- the two of them seem to be instantly magnetized to each other. It doesn’t take long for Mouse and Charlotte to hook up- her second day back on the job ends with her in Mouse’s bed. Things get hot and heavy, including the two of them hooking up in the locker room after hours and being interrupted by Charlotte’s cousin, Sean Roman, who warns Mouse of what will befall him if he hurts his cousin.

                Their relationship hits a stall when Charlotte discovers a tracking device in her car that was revealed to have Mouse’s fingerprint on it. Thinking he is stalking her, she breaks it off with him and severs any personal contact with him. It turns out Mouse was asked to plant it in her car by Antonio, who was concerned for her safety as she was developing a rapport with a dangerous CI. To prove his innocence, Mouse forwards her the email signed off on by Antonio ordering the GPS. Once she discovers that it was Antonio, she apologizes to Mouse, but he is hurt at her lack of trust. She explains that Kelly Severide lied to her repeatedly about sleeping with April while they were together, and she is still hurting over it. She promises to make it up to him, and he agrees to let her try.

                Their fling ends when Mouse begins expressing a desire to go back overseas. Hudson cannot comprehend why he would want to go through it all again, and doesn’t want a long distance relationship that could end with Mouse coming home in a body bag. After fighting between Mouse, Jay, and Hudson, it becomes clear that Mouse is determined, and Hudson tries to convince Jay to accept Mouse’s intentions and support him.

****

** Relationship with Kenny Rixton **

                No one expected Charlotte to expand her dating pool after discovering Antonio Dawson’s relationship with Sylvie Brett. It was clear that she was incredibly hurt, and distanced herself from them both for a time, even though she valued their happiness more than her own.

However, it seemed she lost any interest after some time, and most thought it was because she moved on. She did, but not in a way others expected. It was discovered that Charlotte was in a relationship with Kenny Rixton when Atwater and Halstead walked in on them kissing in the locker room. Word traveled quickly, and while on shift at 51, she is asked about her new boyfriend. While she dodges the question, Gabby pulls her aside to get the full story, who relays it to Antonio. While Antonio is still a mess from his breakup with Sylvie, he understands that Charlotte finally needs to go her own way. After hearing that Rixton is good police and a good guy, everyone embraces their relationship.

 

** Relationship with Antonio Dawson **

                Antonio has a contact in the NYPD who suggests Charlotte for freelance undercover work in Chicago. He makes contact with her, and when they meet, they instantly have chemistry. At first, because Antonio is still in his marriage, all they have is chemistry. Once his wife leaves, the two of them kiss on more than one occasion, but nothing ever goes anywhere. They acknowledge that they are emotionally unavailable, but continue to flirt constantly.

                When Antonio is shot, Hudson is enraged, and her treatment of Pulpo’s girl is particularly bloodthirsty and violent. She nearly leaves her for dead in the street before taking her out to the silos to meet Alvin and Voight. She is willing to bargain, but later shows her cold blooded instinct, betraying her feelings for Antonio.

                When Gabby moves in with Charlotte, Charlotte cuts off any flirtation with Antonio out of respect for Gabby. However, one drunken night results in Antonio going home with Charlotte after she leaves CPD, and them waking up in bed together. Antonio manages to leave before Gabby discovers them together, but Charlotte decides that they shouldn’t pursue anything out of respect for Gabby. When Antonio suggests simply telling Gabby what happened, Charlotte panics and tells him to leave her alone.

                Their relationship after this is strange, as Antonio hates the fact that Severide and Charlotte become involved, because he cannot understand why they are not together. When she does not respond, he becomes distant, though at the root of all of it, they are friends, and have been partners undercover, trusting each other with their lives. He looks out for her and he is the only person she feels she can 100% confide in.

                When her relationship with Kelly Severide ends, Charlotte distances herself from everyone around her, except her girl friends. She pulls Sylvie, Gabby, and Kim closer to her, and pushes everyone else, including Antonio, away from her. Though her breakup with Severide was not a horrendous event, she still feels a lot of shell shock from the past few years. She begins spending all of her time at her lake house up north, a house that was left to her by her mother’s family. She begins writing songs again, and she begins to realize that her feelings for Antonio are the most powerful thing she has at the moment, and that he is the only thing in her life worth fighting for. She knows his divorce is in the process, but she still maintains a distance, until Voight pulls her back into Intelligence after Nadia’s murder. Once Voight convinces her to stay on indefinitely, she and Antonio embark on a slow moving, slow progressing relationship.

                They make the decision early on to take things as they come and to never expect too much, because that is how relationships fail. They know how they feel about each other, and their bond is known to everyone around them. Hudson fears that her love for Antonio will consume her and take over her life, whereas he seems unafraid to take the plunge with her. He is willing to be patient and wait, and it pays off big time, because their relationship is deep, real, and intense. They are both happy in ways that they had never expected.

****

** Relationship with Peter Stone **

                Years earlier, Hudson and Stone shared a drunken kiss under the misteltoe at a Christmas party, and Stone had never forgotten her. After a rocky start, their relationship progressed as he proved to her that he wanted to be there for her, and that he could handle the hurricane that she is. (Unfinished)


End file.
